No hay primera sin segunda
by khardk
Summary: La batalla contra el culto y la ballena blanca ha finalizado. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en la mansión, incluso sus trabajos. En una pequeña tarea Rem y Subaru tienen una conversación. Aviso: contiene un spoiler menor sobre una conversación que tiene Subaru y Rem en la LN/WN que no ha aparecido en el animé. One-shot.


Nota: Esta historia contiene un spoiler menor sobre una conversación que tiene Subaru y Rem en la LN/WN y que aún no se ve en el animé (ni siquiera se si aparecerá). Este fic se sitúa al final de arco 3. Luego de la batalla contra el culto y la ballena blanca, Subaru y Rem regresan a la mansión en donde retoman sus trabajos.

Ya que se publicó un fic en español decidí apoyar al idioma y subir una versión en español de un fic que escribí (en inglés). Esta versión creo que es mejor ya que no tengo que forzar la traducción y puedo escribir más fácilmente lo que se me ocurre xD. Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario!

* * *

El almuerzo había finalizado. Luego de una entretenida sobremesa, que después de todos los problemas que recientemente habían enfrentado era más que necesaria, el grupo de sirvientes de la mansión procedió a levantar los platos y servicios para llevarlos a la cocina. Una vez que todo fue recogido, Ram se percató de que no habían suficientes víveres y que era necesario bajar al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Dada la inutilidad de Subaru en el resto de los quehaceres, era el sujeto indicado para esta sencilla tarea.

"Balse, necesito que vayas a …" dijo Ram sin alcanzar a completar su frase. Mientras pronunciaba sus palabras cruzó miradas con su hermana, Rem. Luego de los eventos recién pasados ambas tuvieron una conversación de hermana a hermana donde Rem le contó de sus sentimientos por Subaru y de su confesión en la capital. A pesar de que no podía entender a su hermana por sus gustos (evidentemente ella no le gustaría alguien como él) dejó en claro de que la apoyaba en todo lo que necesitase. Rem le comentó que, a pesar de que sabía de que el corazón de Subaru le poseía a Emilia-sama, no se rendiría por él. Ram, al igual que todos en la mansión (a excepción de la misma Emilia), sabía de los sentimientos de Subaru por Emilia. Sentía lástima por esto pues consideraba a su hermana una persona fantástica y se merecía tener al hombre que amaba (aunque este tuviera cientos de _fallas_ ). Rem le comentó además de la proposición que le realizó a Subaru de ser su "segunda esposa", idea con la que Ram no estuvo de acuerdo. Su hermana no merecía ser segunda en nada y se lo expresó, aunque Rem insistió que no le molestaba, aunque en el fondo Ram sabía que era un intento desesperado por estar con Subaru de todas formas.

Frente a la situación actual, Ram, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió actuar en pos de su hermana.

"¿Qué ocurre Ram?" preguntó Subaru luego de que Ram estuviese en silencio por unos segundos.

"Lo siento, me perdí divagando … Necesito que vayas con Rem a comprar algunas cosas para las comidas de mañana"

"No hay problema, puedo ir solo" respondió Subaru golpeando su pecho.

"No, eres prácticamente inútil solo. Probablemente te equivocarás y traerás algo que no necesitamos o en el peor de los casos si hay algún problema Rem puede ayudarte, te recuerdo que eres un debilucho. Rem y yo ya tenemos suficiente trabajo así que tu muerte solo nos traerá más responsabilidades." dice Ram poniendo una expresión fría.

"Ahhh?, ¿Solo por eso te preocupas?, ¿no te importo en nada?" dice Subaru poniendo una expresión de ofendido, aunque sabe que Ram solo está molestándolo. Luego de eso coloca sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y comienza a salir de la cocina. Ram, que estaba siendo mirada por su hermana, le retorna con una sonrisa. Rem sonríe entendiendo la oportunidad que le entrega su hermana para estar un rato a solas con su héroe, por lo que responde con un pequeño _"gracias",_ casi susurrado, antes de salir de la cocina.

"De acuerdo, ¡vamos Rem!", dice Subaru alzando su índice en dirección al pueblo.

"Sí, Subaru-kun"

Mientras la pareja sale de los dominios de la mansión, Ram no puede evitar sonreír ante ambos. "Realmente quiero que seas feliz Rem. Maldito Balse …". Ram suspira y retorna hacia la mansión.

* * *

Subaru y Rem caminaban en dirección al pueblo a ritmo calmado. El clima era agradable y no parecía haber signos de que algo malo pudiese ocurrir. Sin embargo el camino hasta su punto actual había transcurrido sin ningún cruce de palabras entre ambos, por lo que Rem estaba algo nerviosa.

"Subaru-kun, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro que sí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Por casualidad … ¿estás enojado con Rem?"

Subaru no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de sorpresa, "¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?" dijo expresando su curiosidad ante la pregunta de Rem.

"No has dicho absolutamente nada desde que partimos de la mansión. De hecho, llevamos algún tiempo sin tener algún tipo de conversación. No quiero molestarte, ¿Subaru-kun se siente incómodo con que Rem le acompañe?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿por qué me sentiría de esa manera?"

"Quizás por mi … confesión … en la capital" Rem realizó una pequeña pausa. "De mis sentimientos hacia Subaru-kun".

La expresión de Subaru se volvió seria. Rem había acertado en cierta manera. No se sentía enojado ni incómodo por eso pero sí había estado pensando mucho en el asunto últimamente. Subaru sabía perfectamente lo que le había respondido a Rem en la capital, acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Emilia. Lo que había dicho en esa ocasión era cierto pero tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que también tenía sentimientos importantes por Rem. Había estado pensando mucho en la propuesta de Rem sobre ser su segunda esposa y realmente había considerado esta opción pero a pesar de todo aún no podía decidir nada ni sabía qué es lo que realmente quería. Todo este tiempo con Rem, tanto en la capital como en la batalla, había despertado el interés de Subaru por la chica. Aún podía recordar el sentimiento de desesperación que vivió cuando Crush trajo en brazos a Rem luego de la batalla en un estado crítico y llena de sangre. El hecho de pensar que podría perderla era comparable al terror de ver morir a Emilia. Incluso después de haber ganado la batalla contra el culto de la bruja, Subaru no habría dudaría ningún segundo en matarse a sí mismo si era para salvar a Rem, aunque no podía mentir que la idea le entristecía pues perdería todo el avance que consiguió. Fue en ese momento que Subaru se percató de cómo se sentía respecto a la joven de pelo azul. Claramente, este descubrimiento solo le trajo más dificultades a la hora de averiguar qué es lo que realmente quería.

"Rem, seré honesto contigo ya que estamos juntos en esto. No me siento incómodo por lo que pasó en la capital pero debo reconocer que sí he pensado mucho en eso."

"¿Juntos?, ¿en qué?", preguntó Rem.

"Pero si te lo dije en la capital, ¿no te acuerdas?" dijo Subaru mientras ponía una cara de decepción.

"Recuerdo que decías cosas horribles sobre ti mismo y también que tú … amas …", Rem se esforzó para no mostrar tristeza y poder completar la frase sin mostrar demasiado su pena pero era una labor realmente complicada. Subaru se percató de esto y procedió a interrumpirla.

"Sí, pero también te dije que querías que estuvieses en primera línea viendo como me convertía en un héroe. Lo que quería decir era que quería que estuvieses ahí conmigo siempre mientras avanzábamos y lográbamos mover nuestros tiempos. Mientras crecíamos, conseguíamos victorias y encontrábamos nuevas aventuras. ¡Juntos en todo lo que venga por delante!"

Rem miraba fijamente a Subaru. Su anterior tristeza se desvaneció completamente y dio paso a una expresión de alegría. Se miraron por unos segundos y ambos se sonrieron, seguido de una pequeña risa. El antiguo silencio que los incomodaba se había desvanecido completamente. Seguían caminando en silencio, pero uno completamente diferente pues esta era agradable y tranquilo. Continuaron así por algunos segundos hasta que Rem realizó otra pregunta.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo más, Subaru-kun?"

"Por supuesto. Y no debes preguntarme si puedes realizarme una pregunta, ¡solo pregunta!", dijo Subaru sonriendo a Rem.

"¿En qué pensabas antes?"

La sonrisa de Subaru desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro y fue reemplazado por una expresión seria y pensativa. Rem se dió cuenta de esto y, teniendo miedo a que volviese el silencio incómodo que los acompañó al comienzo de su trayectoria, decido actuar.

"Rem realmente lamenta haber preguntado eso …"

"No, no, ¡tranquila!. No es nada de eso. Eso solo … que estoy buscando las palabras correctas ..."

¿Qué podía decir Subaru?. No tenía problemas en decirle a Rem acerca de sus confusos sentimientos, pero no quería darle falsas expectativas a su compañera, pues no podía asegurarle que podría pasar en el futuro pero no quería mentirle tampoco. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que Rem sintió que fueron minutos, hasta que Subaru decidió hablar.

"No lo se … es complicado. No se qué hacer ni qué pensar respecto a tu … confesión. Aún pienso en tu propuesta … de segunda esposa … y realmente no se si quiero que seas mi segunda pareja …"

Esas palabras atravesaron el pecho de Rem. Su último recurso para obtener aunque fuese una pequeña porción del corazón de su héroe se había desvanecido y no pudo ocultar su tristeza. Tan expresiva fue su reacción que Subaru supo de inmediato que estaba pensando su compañera. Debía corregir el malentendido por lo que se acercó a Rem y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Rem, la invitó delicadamente a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"No es lo que piensas, Rem. Es solo que … no se si quiero que seas tú o Emilia la segunda … ni siquiera se si quiero una segunda esposa …"

Rem abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿podría quizás tener alguna posibilidad contra Emilia?.

"Con todo el estrés y problemas que teníamos en la capital no pude pensar en otra cosa que decirte lo que te dije en la capital. Emilia estaba en peligro y en ese momento solo podía pensar en ayudarla y protegerla … pero cuando te vi gravemente herida después de la batalla estaba aterrado … aterrado de perderte … yo … yo en ese momento me di cuenta de que a pesar de que amo a Emilia … también te amo a ti. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a tu presencia que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza considerar esa posibilidad …

"Subaru-kun …", Rem era incapaz de decir nada más. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. Subaru estaba en condiciones similares.

"Rem, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Fue por eso que no te había hablado mucho desde que regresamos. He estado pensando mucho en el asunto pero … pero aún no tengo ninguna conclusión al respecto …"

Rem tampoco tenía nada que decir. Aún estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado y más aún después de lo que Subaru acababa de decir. Rem sabía que probablemente el amor que sentía Subaru por Emilia era mucho mayor al que sentía por ella pero eso no la desanimó ni la afecto, sino que por el contrario la motivó a seguir luchando por él por lo que, a pesar del nerviosismo, estaba muy feliz. Subaru vió la felicidad de Rem y se sintió feliz también. Después de todo ella era una persona muy importante para él y ver la alegría en su querida compañera le alegraba también.

"¿Sabes qué? quizás deberíamos dejar que el tiempo transcurra por su cuenta. Solo el tiempo nos dirá que ocurrirá mañana, así que simplemente debemos esperarlo con una sonrisa, ¿qué te parece?" dijo Subaru mientras sonreía hacia Rem, la cual sonrió en respuesta y asintió.

Quizás solo necesitaba esforzarse más para poder llegar cada día más cerca de su corazón. Quizás aún haya esperanza para ella.

Mientras tanto, Subaru había quedado cautivado por la sonrisa y la belleza de Rem en ese momento. No era que nunca se había dado cuenta que su amiga era realmente linda pero en este momento, con las hojas cayendo de los árboles detrás de ella y el viento rozando su delicado rostro y cabello, le hacía ver como la mujer más bella que había visto hasta ese entonces, por lo que pronunció unas palabras sin darse cuenta.

"Eres realmente hermosa …" dijo casi en un susurro inaudible, inaudible para el mundo con excepción de Rem, que lo escuchó perfectamente logrando un efecto inmediato, provocando que el calor subieses a sus mejillas y obligándola a mirar hacia el piso. Subaru no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras pero sí de que había estado observando por demasiado tiempo por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

"Lo siento, tenemos que apresurarnos en comprar las cosas." dijo Subaru.

"Sí, Subaru-kun" respondió Rem rápidamente, aún sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

Subaru miró a Rem y sonrió en respuesta. Quizás debería volver a ser como antes y actuar por impulso, buscando las cosas que deseaba en ese ía tenido buenos resultados hasta ahora entonces, ¿para qué cambiar?. Luego de decidirse, decidió actuar ya que sabía perfectamente lo que quería en este momento.

"Hey, Rem"

"Dime, Subaru-kun"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que tú habías sido mi primera cita?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo"

"Bueno … dicen que no hay primera sin segunda … así que …"

Rem esperaba impacientemente lo que Subaru tenía que decir.

"No creo en realidad que Ram vaya a molestarse si nos demoramos un poco, así que … ¿te gustaría tener una pequeña cita ahora conmigo?. Podríamos ir a comer algo al pueblo o ir a descansar a algún lugar por aquí. Conozco un sector lleno de flores, ¡es muy bonito!" dijo Subaru mientras le entregaba una sonrisa a Rem, la auténtica sonrisa que Rem tanto amaba de Subaru. "Luego de eso podemos comprar las cosas que necesita la mansión, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Claro que sí, Subaru-kun!, ¡me encantaría!"

Entonces Rem se acerca a Subaru y lo toma del brazo. Así, ambos caminan juntos con expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros, disfrutando el momento que viven y que les vendrá. Rem sabe que Subaru ama a Emilia, pero no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente. Seguirá luchando por su corazón. Existen miles de futuros posibles, incluso el que ella mencionó en la capital por lo que luchará para que deje de ser un sueño y poder convertirlo en algo real, tan real como esta segunda cita.


End file.
